Olvidarme De Ti
by Feltoneana
Summary: ONE SHOT. Las penas de Ginny escritas a Draco cuando se va… Escrito entre lágrimas y pesares.


_♥_

_A ti, Draco Malfoy_

_Es de madrugada, y yo miro el cielo como si él pudiera explicarme el motivo de tu partida. Es que en cada estrella que se encuentra dispersa en el cielo, creo poder recordar con cada una de ellas tus ojos, aunque ni con millones de ellas podría comparar el brillo de los míos cada vez que te veía llegar. Es que el amor suele ser tan cruel, a veces inexplicable ¿Por qué? te preguntarás, amado mío. Y es que a veces el amor llega tan repentinamente, incluso a veces no lo esperamos. El amor toca a tu puerta cuando menos te lo imaginas, pero luego abre tu puerta y así de brusca como fue su llegada llega su partida. _

_Llegaste un día, cuando creía que ya nada la pena valía, cuando con una triste desazón me dejé caer. Porque creí que jamás me levantaría del aquel poso infinito que yo misma había construido por tanto sufrir, lleno de espinas que con cada caída se tornaba una herida, profunda y punzante, pero no tan profunda como el agujero que dejaste en mi frágil corazón al partir. Recuerdo aquellos momentos, felices alegres, me llenabas con tan solo una sonrisa, una mirada. Me alegrabas el día, cada día de mi vida. Fue precioso, eterno mientras duró._

_Recuerdo ese beso imprevisto que te di, en los pasillos de la escuela secundaria, cuando yo tan solo estaba en mi primer año, y tú ya en el sexto. Eras mucho más grande que yo, pero me gustabas como nunca antes un chico me había gustado. Y nos besamos, fue un beso breve, brusco. Nuestros labios chocaron con un poco de fuerza, y es que era la fuerza del corazón, demostraba ser lo mucho que no deseaba perderte. Y nos besamos, sin importarnos quien estuviese, quien nos viese. Nos besamos y yo luego me fui con el dulce sabor de tus labios en los míos. Nunca olvidaré ese día._

_Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Cuando nuestros labios chocaron sentí millones de cosquillas en la panza "las mariposas del amor" como suelen llamarle. ¿He estado realmente enamorada de ti? Y la respuesta a mi pregunta es sí. Lo he estado, como nunca antes, o quizá como ya antes, no lo sé. Lo único que se es que fue el amor mas extraño que he tenido, quizás el más bonito._

_Noches enteras me las pasaba pensando en ti, mañanas enteras esperando el recreo para poder verte, para poder correr a tus brazos y abrazarte, sentirme protegida. Esa, sigo pensando, fue tu mayor condición, cualidad, hasta mérito. Lograbas hacerme sentir segura, como nunca nadie lo había hecho, quizá por eso me enamoré. No lo se. Tu objetivo era envolverme, endulzarme con tu aroma, y mi prioridad era enamorarte, hasta tal punto de no perderte._

_Y el día llegó, no me preguntes como, solo se que llegó. Te esperé, semanas, meses, pero nunca volviste a tocar la puerta de mi corazón. No volviste a verme, te perdiste completamente. Pero te esperé, y eso nadie puede negarlo. Excepto tú, tal vez. De seguro piensas que nunca me ha importado todo esto. Pero créeme, fue más importante de lo que te imaginas._

_Siempre fui orgullosa, lo acepto, pero te amé, que no te haya ido a buscar no significa que no significaste nada en mi ociosa vida. ¿Pero, sabes? Ya es tarde. Y hay quienes dicen que nunca es tarde para el amor, pues todos son unos ilusos. Ingenuos._

_¿Y sabes que fue lo que me hizo desistir? Pues te contaré, seguro lo recuerdas mejor que yo. Fui a saludarte, sonriente. Pero lo que vi., no fue de lo más agradable y por eso mi sonrisa no fue la misma. Estabas dialogando con otra muchacha. No pude evitar los celos, pero luego de convencerme de que solo era tu amiga, me tranquilicé. El problema llegó luego, cuando en lugar de verme a mi, te ibas con ella, lo comprobaba porque te veía. Intenté olvidarme de ti pero ¿sabes? No lo he logrado aún._

_Llegue a una conclusión: nunca mereciste mi amor, puro y sensato. Solo te importaba divertirte, mientras yo me enamoraba. Por eso te marchaste sin previo aviso. Pero ahora ni esto ni nada tiene mínima importancia porque ya nada vale la pena contigo, si me querrías me buscarías y nunca lo hiciste. Ahora te irás, comenzarás una nueva etapa de tu vida, y porque te quise te deseo ahora lo mejor. Creo que para mí también es lo mejor, para comenzar así con mi nuevo objetivo: **Olvidarme de ti.**_

_Nunca debiste entrar en mi vida, lo único que has logrado es lastimarme._


End file.
